Let Me Go
by x0x0
Summary: Its cause I still love you that I cant let go,I lost you once & I won't I cant lose you again! But Manny ignored her heart once again and walked away, taking with her a secret shes kept from him for 5 years.Summary SucksPlease READ
1. First Goodbye

Hey everyone ! Well im NEW here so please cut me some slack! Read&Review : no flames please;;if you dont like then just dont read it. graciasss!

_Disclaimer: No i dont own Degrassi;;only this plot._

_** Prologue**_

**Summary:** Craig and Manny were together till Craigs drug addiction caused everything to fall apart. Heartbroken Manny leaves Toronto and with her a secret. 5 years later, they live elaborate lives until Fate decides to cross their paths again. But what will happen when Craig sees Manny again? She certainly isnt the same girl anymore, shes woman and stronger than ever and he isnt the same boy anymore, hes a man and has changed but will this be enough for a second chance to a love that was weak or will this be their _final_ goodbye.

* * *

_Its true, sometimes we don't know what we've got_

_Till we lose it_

_But truth is we don't realize it_

_Cause the thought of losing it _

_Never crossed our minds._

* * *

_Let me go_ I cried to him in silence. I knew that if he held me any longer my tears would roll down my cheek, the same cheek he once kissed telling me it was all going to be okay and told the best worst dam lie _"I love you". _How could this love be a good thing? The kind of love where _I _was the one always getting hurt, where he could do whatever he wanted and still manage to get me back. He held be closer to his body now, thinking that his smell, his touch would ease my pain and make me forgive him, Well this time he was wrong. I gathered all my strength and pushed him off, He looked at me in shock. This time I wasn't going to go along with his forgive me speech and kisses, NO , he had hurt way to many times and I finally had enough.I couldn't even look at him in the eyes anymore, I knew what that would do to me, I know that in a blink of an eye I would find myself crying in his arms. I avoided his beautiful green eyes that had so many times looked upon me with what I thought was _Love._ All I could get out was "Goodbye Craig" as I ran out of his garage, yes I ran and ran not knowing where I was going, But I knew I had to leave and a start a new life, without looking back I ran to the bus stop and got in the first one that I saw, I didn't even bother calling Emma or anyone to let them know where I was going, Technically, I was an adult in 2 weeks, on July 21. 

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

She left everything behind, all those she loved and those who had hurt her so much, sure she felt kinda felt like a coward who ran instead of facing everyone but she just couldnt take it anymore. Craigs drug addiction, kissing Ellie & saying that he loved her and then blaming her as the one with drug problems but the worst part was when she found a Craig and Ellie together, in the same room, same bed that when she decided that it was enough. It was probably the hardest decision she had ever had to make, this time she couldnt follow her heart instead she went by what her mind thought, following your heart was suicidal, it had alway taken her in the wrong direction and she always got hurt. Walking away from his arms, his eyes, his touch was hard but what she kept from him was harder but her mind told her he didnt deserve anything from her anymore. With tears falling down her cheeks she fell asleep.

* * *

Craigs P.O.V.

She walked away well ran away, I wanted to go after but my feet wouldn't move. I had hurt her more than I had ever imagined. Her eyes, oh god her eyes, what I saw in them made me feel lower than dirt, How could I the guy who was supposed to protect and love her cause her so much pain. I'm an idiot, I let her go, I didnt even fight for her. I was so used to her always being there and always coming back to me with me just saying there simple words that I thought it was the same in this case, but it wasn't. I was so sure of her love that I never even thought of losing her, or maybe it was cause she loved me so much that she left? wait no that sounds stupid. She didn't even give me time to explain to her what had happened with Ellie, it was a mistake, the biggest mistake of my life..so far. I was extremely drunk, who knows what I said to Ellie that led us to having sex.


	2. Heart still at Toronto

**5 years later..**

_**A hundred days have made me older**_

_**Since the last time I saw your pretty face**_

_**A thousand lies have made me colder**_

_**And I Dont think I could look at this the same**_

"I cant believe that in two weeks this place will be packed with a bunch of snotty rich people and hot celebritys !" shrieked Manny

"Haha, Its like a dream come true, finally Club Neon is gonna open" said a young soft male voice as he bent down to carry a small boy with wavy haired brunette with breathtaking green eyes "Yes baby this is gonna be mommys new working place"

"Kyle shut up and stop spoiling Ethan like that" said Manny as she took Ethan away from Kyle and placed him back on the floor

"Someone has too !"

"Whose going to babysit him on opening night, Mia is also having trouble finding someone for Isabella"

" How about we just leave them at my house with the servants.."

"No! Cause you never let us pay and we dont--"

"Come on Manny, the kids love it there"

Just then Mia walked "Sorry Im late, had to drop isabella off at school"

"Its Okay, but come on we have work to do, the orders will be comng sometime today" said Kyle

"Alright then thanks"

"Umm..I have to go to the cementary today so I wont be able to help"

"Want us to come too?" asked Mia

"No its okay"

"Come on Kyle, please?" insisted Manny

"I could never say no to you huh" smiled Kyle as he looked down at her,_ he loves her_

"Its a Manny Charm" innocently smiled Manny as she pulled away from his embrace, _how did I get so lucky?_

_**But all the miles that separate**_

_**They disappear when I'm dreaming of your face**_

_**Im here without you baby**_

_**But your still in my lonely mind**_

_**I think about you Baby**_

_**And I dream about you all the time**_

**ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE COUNTRY..**

" Okay Man ONE month of vacation is all the record company is giving you before we start the tour prep"

" ONE MONTH !"

"Yea thats all I could get from them"

" I was hoping for at least 3 months or something"

"Yea well when a rockstar like you sells as many CDs as you do its kinda hard"

"OH well, book me a flight to Toronto"

"Excuse me Mr. Manning but I am your manager not your personal assitant"

Craig laughed " Andrew I know but you know how Bianca gets when I ask her to do work"

"Well other than being your girlfriend shes your employee too"

Craig eyed Andrew and his eyes grew wide

" YOU DIDNT !!" exclaimed Andrew

" Last Night.."

"Oh My God ! Your an idiot ! your young and famous !"

"I know but.."

"I can see the tabloids now Heartbroken fans after Rockstar Craig Manning anounces his engagement with his personal assistant!"

Craig laughed " Im sure my fans will get over it man"

"So what your taking her to Toronto to meet the family?"

"HELL NO! "

Andrew looked confused

" Were going to Toronto"

"We?"

"Yes We! Come on Ill take you to all the great hangout sites and meet my friends.."

"Club Neon!?"

"Thats going to open in New York"

"SO Toronto and New York are close arent they?!! I'll go with you under two conditions"

"Alright shoot"

"Were both two hot single men while were in Toronto and New York"

"But Im..."

"Who cares ! Come on man, think about it one month of freedom before your tied down for the rest of your life..!"

Craig thought about it for a moment and laughed, Andrew was so dramatic "Okay! Fine!"

"YES ! CLUB NEON HERE WE COME !" exclaimed the excited dirty blonde with hazel eyes,Andrew

_**Im where without you baby**_

_**But your still in my dreams**_

_**And tonight **_

_**Its only you and me**_

**Meanwhile Back in New York..**

Half an hour later Manny,Mia and Kyle found themselves at the gravestone of Kimberly Henderson, beloved daughter and sister 1987-2005

FLASHBACK

_"I hate this dam job Mia, We have to find a way out of here"_

_"Manny we cant, that asshole will hurt them"_

_" Mia we are two nights away from being "tried out" we cant let that flithy old man touch us!"_

_Mias eyes began to drown in tears " Remember what happened to Rebecca when she tried to leave"_

_Manny shivered at the thought, the poor girl was beat almost to death_

_"It was such a mistake working here"_

_"You think?"_

_Mia sighed " I have to go serve the drinks be back" when a strong grip stopped her_

_"I overheard your conversation" said the young male voice_

_Manny and Mia got nervous " What uh no umm what drink would you like"_

_" Look, Im going to help you"_

_"Why?" asked Mia_

_"Trust me" he got up from his chair " I'll be back with help"_

_And he did as he promised, two nights later, just when Mia was being taken to one of those rooms he came with the police who automatically arrested the man and destroyed their whole activity. Outside the Bar where a bunch of girls crying._

_"I told you I would be back"_

_"Why did you help us?"_

_He sighed "I have a 14yr old sister who ranaway from home after my father kicked her out for being pregnant, Shes been gone for 2 years and last I heard her boyfriend sold her to some prositution thing"_

_Manny and Mia looked at him and gave him a sad smile "IM so sorry but Thank You"_

_He smiled back " What I dont understand is what are two beautiful Candadian girls doing in New York in the shadiest part?"_

_"We ranaway"_

_"Why?"_

_" I ranaway cause I got fed up with everything over there and Mia ranway because she was being threathened by her daughters father"_

_" Let me help you please"_

_"I think youve done enough"_

END OF FLASH BLACK

"Kyle..you okay?" asked Mia

" Those bastards killed her and her son..they overworked her ! " cried Kyle remembering how the police had informed him that his sister was found dead on a bed, apparently she had been overworked and the delicuents confessed that they had killed her son as soon as she gave birth to them. It had been two years since her death but it still hurt. Now wondering how Manny and Mia ended up being close friends? Well Manny wasnt the only person on the bus and both decided to help each other but ended up at that place from which Kyle rescued them from, pretty soon the girls began to trust Kyle and he has helped them out all these years. Kyle Henderson was the only heir of a millionaire fortune after his sister died. He used some of his inheritance and now is two weeks away from opening his own Club with his two favorite girls by his side and two magnificent children.

_**The miles just keep rolling**_

_**As the people leave their way to say hello**_

_**Ive heard this life is overrated**_

_**But I hope it gets better as it goes..**_

**On an Airplane That Same night..**

_" I love you and always will"_

_" How did I get so lucky"_

_"Hmm well lets seeee--" she got cut off when warm lips pressed against hers,his tongue licking her bottom lip, asking for entrance and when given he explored every inch of her mouth, they battled for domination and she won as always, her arms around his neck pulled him closer to her, his hands wrapped around her waist were now wandering under her shirt, her skin felt like it was on fire..he desires her, he wants her, he needs her..._

"Craig ! Craig wake up!"

Craig fell out of his dream, well memory actually " Ouch what !"

"LOOK" said andrew pointing at Craigs little friend who was a little build "What kind of sick dream were you having" Craig turned red "I mean I know im irrestiable but I dont go that way Craig, sorry" They both laughed

"Shut up Man"

"Dreaming about her again huh" said Andrew as he pressed the button for a flight attendant

" Its not normal, Im about to get married and all i seem to think about is her" _But for some reason he couldnt help it, Manny may not of been the most beautiful girl on earth but to him she was, her frizzy dark curly hair and her chocolate eyes..he only wondered how she looked now.._

"See! Thats a sign ! Dont get married! Single life is sooo much better"

"Whatever man, when you find the right girl you'll see what im talking about"

"Then if youve found her why is she on your mind?" and with that Andrew took the drink from the flight attendant

_**Im here without you baby**_

_**But your still on my lonley mind**_

_**I think about you baby**_

_**And I dream about you all the time**_

The two girls talked about their day and how great their new full time job was going to be, Club Neon was one of the most awaited and it was a MUST for most of the Celebritys in Hollywood. So that night was surely going to be memorable, but both were interrupted when they heard a cry..

"Ethan! " Manny scooped the wavy brunette hair boy with green eyes in her arms and kissed his forehead "whats up handsome"

"You woke me up!" said little Ethan, Mia and Manny laughed

"Oh Im sorry come on lets go to sleep" she placed him next to her and wrapped her arms around him "I love you baby"

"I love you too mommy" he said as he kissed his dear mothers cheeks and cuddled in her chest and fell asleep

"Hes so cute Manny" smiled Mia "Amazing how 5 years have passed by already.."

"I know..sometimes i miss everyone.." said Manny as she played with Ethans hair

"I dont..well only my mom.." replied Mia as she poured hot coco into her cup

"I wonder how Emma, Sean..Spinner, Toby, Liberty and even her annoying brother are doing"

" What about Craig?" asked Mia as she sat at the edge of Mannys bed

"What about him?"

"Do you still think about him.."

Manny sighed "Everytime I look into his eyes" _every dam time_

Manny tightened her wrap around Ethan and a tear rolled down her eyes when she looked at him.

_"I want at least four kids" he said as he pulled her body on top of his_

_"FOUR! Your crazy!" she exclaimed _

_"Only for you" he kissed her down her neck and nibbling on her ear as he whispered "i love you"_

_" I wanna have a boy that looks just like you" she said as she kissed his chest_

_"Love it when you do that" she looked up and smiled "Okay how about--"_

She was woken up from her dream when a certain someone kicked her in the stomache as he changed his sleeping position. She closed her eyes again, everything was going to get better right? Well then why did she have his feeling and her dreams with him had been more constant this whole week..

_**And tonight girl**_

_**Its only you and me**_

**Look Foward to this: Look Whose Back**

" A LOT of things have changed since you left and one example is the happy family in kitchen"

_and_

" Manny your back !" yelled an excited Emma as she hugged her but her smile soon faded as she placed her eyes on who else came with her..

_and_

"Craig..doesnt that girl look like Manny?"


End file.
